Illidan Stormrage
"Betrayer... in truth, it was I who was betrayed." Illidan Stormrage was a Kaldorei demon hunter and brother to Malfurion Stormrage. After the Sundering, Illidan attempted to recreate the Well of Eternity using flasks containing water from the Well. As a result, he was arrested for ten thousand years, under the watch of Maiev Shadowsong. During the Third War, he was freed from his prison by Tyrande Whisperwind, who believed Illidan could assist them. Wanting to prove that the demons held no sway over him, Illidan chose to offer his assistance to Malfurion and Tyrande, despite Maiev's dislike; however, power still tempted him, and this was exploited by the fallen prince, Arthas Menethil, who tempted Illidan with demonic power, in the form of the Skull of Gul'dan, while directing him to killing Tichondrius, an enemy of both the Kaldorei and the Scourge. Using the Skull gave Illidan demonic capabilities, even transforming him into a demonic creature. Though he managed to defeat Tichondrius, Malfurion was disgusted by Illidan's thirst for power, and ordered him to leave the forest. After the death of Archimonde, Illidan was contacted by Kil'jaeden, who offered Illidan a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the Burning Legion. The chance involved destroying the rebellious Lich King, who had turned against the Legion that had created the Scourge. Agreeing to this, Illidan called upon the Naga to claim the Eye of Sargeras hidden beneath a sunken city. Using this, Illidan intended to destroy the entirety of Northrend and thus destroy the Lich King. At some point, Tyrande, Malfurion, and Maiev proceeded to track Illidan to the Eastern Kingdoms. A bridge was collapsed, causing Tyrande to be swept away by a stream. Maiev, wanting to focus on Illidan, did not search for Tyrande. Illidan was eventually caught in his attempts to destroy Northrend, and Malfurion was informed of Tyrande's apparent fate. Illidan immediately offered his assistance to find Tyrande alive, which Malfurion accepted. Illidan eventually returned to Malfurion and Maiev with Tyrande, who was alive and well, and was thanked by Malfurion. As a reward, he was allowed to leave freely, as long as he never returned to the world. Despite this offer, as he left, Maiev chose to follow him, believing that justice was to be upheld. Time passed and Illidan and his Naga recruited the Sin'dorei, led by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, and fled to the Outland. With the Sin'dorei and the Naga, Illidan claimed the Black Temple, imprisoning the pit lord Magtheridon in the process, and styled himself as the Lord of Outland. There he hid, until Kil'jaeden eventually came to him and threatened him for attempting to hide after his failure to destroy the Lich King. He was given one more chance to destroy the Lich King, or risk facing the demon lord's wrath. With his goal in mind, Illidan returned to Azeroth, this time in Northrend, to assault the Frozen Throne where the Lich King was housed. He was countered immediately by the Scourge, led by Arthas, and the battle reached its climax in the form of a final duel between Arthas and Illidan. The battle went to Arthas, with Illidan being greatly wounded and forced to retreat to Outland. Forced back to Outland, Illidan began building up his own forces. When the Dark Portal was reopened, the Alliance and the Horde both challenged Illidan. The battles involved defeating Kael'thas, the Naga forces, and soon assaulting Illidan's Black Temple directly, alongside the Sha'tar. The Broken leader, Akama, planned a revolt against Illidan's reign, and was assisted by Maiev, whose lust for vengeance had not abated. The battle resulted in the death of Illidan, in which Maiev disappeared, and Akama proceeded to rebuild the Temple. Later Events (Legion) After being slain by Maiev at the Black Temple, his corpse was believed to have been taken to the Vault of the Wardens, so that his soul would suffer the rest of his life sentence; his surviving followers, the Illidari, were imprisoned along with him. However, he was resurrected and released by Gul'dan, after his Defeat on Draenor. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Night Elf